Apologies
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Maui goes back to a certain place to apologize to a certain someone, who he's been enemies with for a long time.


Maui was flying around in the sky after helping Moana and her tribe find a new island and settle on it. He loved the views from above and he thought the islands looked amazing from the sky, since he got to see every tree, beach and mountain from high up in the air. He also loved the wind in his wings.

As he viewed some islands he had found while flying, he spotted a familiar mountain, the one he and Moana had gone to in order to get his hook back. He winced slightly at the memory of being beaten by the giant crab, remembering all the pain he felt after all those blows to his body, and a part of his ego still hurt as he remembered it.

He sighed, deciding to try to shake the memory. But it just came back to him as he continued to stare at the mountain as if pondering whether he should go back there or not.

_Maybe I could apologize..._ He thought before shaking his head, _No, make _him_ apologize...__ But should I be the one to apologize? I did take his leg after all._

He pondered his question for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and thinking, _I should apologize..._

After he had thought that he flew off in the direction of the mountain, no fear at the thought of Tamatoa making another attempt at taking his life.

_If I die, I don't care._ He thought, his eyes narrowed as he got closer to the mountain of Lalotai, _If I die, I'll know I did something right, even if I do manage to survive and escape..._

The demigod then flew down and changed to his human form just before the impact with the ground, landing with both feet and one hand on the ground as he looked back at his hook which was in his other hand and smiling.

_I still got it._ He thought, proud that he was still able to stick that landing. He looked down at Mini Maui and saw the tattooed version of himself clapping and seemingly cheering.

"Thank you." He then said with a smile towards his counterpart.

Mini Maui then took a bow as if saying, "You're welcome!"

"Now, we've got a crab to talk to!" He said bravely as he went to the middle of the face that was on the mountain.

He then did the chant needed to open up the face as he stood in the center, moving as if he were doing some kind of ritual before jumping up and doing what looked like a cannonball before landing back on the middle but not the spot where it opened up.

Once it opened up, he smirked as he jumped and dove down into it before splashing into the water a few seconds later. He held his breath for a few seconds until he dropped into the area that looked like a coral reef, once again perfectly landing on both feet.

_And, like always, he sticks the landing!_ He thought, smiling to himself, _That never gets old._

As he looked down at Mini Maui, he saw the tattoo smiling as it rolled its eyes and shook its head, its arms crossed.

"Hey, I still like to do that." He said with a smile, "Don't hate."

Mini Maui just stuck his tongue out playfully at Maui.

* * *

After reaching the entrance to Tamatoa's lair, he took a deep breath then exhaled it thinking, _Alright Maui, you can do this._

As he walked over to the geyser they had left Tamatoa by, he saw the crab still there, seemingly asleep. Once he got closer, but at a safe distance where the decapod couldn't grab him even if he tried, he heard a voice.

"Let me guess: you're here to cut off my leg or try to fight me again." The voice said, and as Maui looked at Tamatoa he realized he was the one who had spoken, but the crab's voice sounded like he'd lost all hope.

Maui sighed and looked down, feeling regretful as to what he had done to cause their rivalry and to how the crab had ended up after he and Moana had gotten away after the last fight.

"Look, I know you may hate me but...I-I'm sorry." He said with all his regret showing in his voice and on his face, "Like I said to Te Fiti, what I did was wrong, and I had no excuse." He looked back up at Tamatoa with an apologetic look on his face, which the crab seemed to notice.

Tamatoa wasn't sure whether he wanted to forgive Maui for what he did to his leg or if he wanted to kill Maui right here and right now, feeling that he agreed with what Maui said about him having no excuse. He felt like right now, he wanted to yell at Maui and say, "That's right you had no excuse for what you'd done to me!" But he didn't. Something was holding him back...and it was the fact that Maui had regret all over his face and in his voice.

"If you don't want to forgive me, fine." Maui added before Tamatoa could even get a word out or think of anything, "I understand I may not deserve forgiveness for what I did to you... I can understand we'll never be friends again. I just came here" – he sighed, looking down again – "to apologize."

Tamatoa was touched by Maui's apology, but deep down in his heart he still wasn't sure whether he should forgive Maui or not, thinking things like, _What if he did it again__?_ and, _Should I even trust him or anyone else?_ He then sighed, and as Maui heard his sigh, he glanced up at the crab.

"Huh?" He asked, wondering what was going to happen next, though he still kept his distance just in case Tamatoa tried anything funny.

"Look Maui," Tamatoa began, "I would forgive you but what if you try to do something like take my leg again, or you do something worse?"

"Tamatoa, _that_ was the old Maui." The demigod said with a smile, "This" – he pointed to himself – "the guy you're talking to now - is the new Maui. And the new Maui is selfless and doesn't care whether he's good enough for the people or not, since I know I'm doing everything I can to help humanity."

After he finished speaking, he noticed a smile creeping up on Tamatoa's face, the crab then saying, "Well I suppose I can forgive you." Maui almost breathed a sigh of relief at this before the giant crab continued, "Only on one condition though."

Maui halted his sigh of relief and let it out as an annoyed sigh instead as he frowned. "What is it Crab Cake?" He asked in an almost monotone voice.

"I'll forgive you as long as you promise _not_ to take my leg again." Tamatoa replied matter-of-factly.

"I can't guarantee that, buddy." Maui said, his eyes halfway closed as he looked away, still facing Tamatoa. However, the crab just looked at him with a slight glare, about to say something until...

"Just kidding!" Maui said as he looked back at Tamatoa before letting out a laugh and adding with his hands on his hips, "So serious!"

Tamatoa just rolled his eyes and shook his head before saying, "You're still the same demigod from long ago, aren't you?"

Maui snickered. "What? There's nothing wrong with that, right?" He asked, beginning to walk up to Tamatoa so he could help the crab up.

"Just don't be annoying..." Tamatoa said with a sigh, knowing Maui often used his trickster side for different reasons, whether good or bad.

Maui smiled assuredly as he pushed Tamatoa back onto his front so he could move again, then said, "Don't worry, I won't."

After helping Tamatoa up, Maui held out his hand for Tamatoa to shake, still smiling at the crab. Tamatoa saw the gesture and hesitated a bit but remembered that this was the new Maui, so he smiled back and gently took the demigod's hand in his pincer and they both shook hands.

"I'll come visit you sometimes." Maui told him, "I just gotta watch over Moana and other villages too."

"Okay." Tamatoa said, "But don't forget me, alright?"

Maui gave the decapod a confident smile as he said, "Don't worry, I won't. I never forget my friends."

He then winked at Tamatoa and with a "CHE-HOO!!!" he stepped onto the geyser and flew right into the air before emerging from the water and changing to his hawk form, looking at the mountain of Lalotai with a smile before beginning to fly off towards the island Moana inhabited with her family.


End file.
